The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia X hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USTUN2401M’.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Petunia X hybrida ‘USTUNJ2401’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,028. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘USTUNJ2401’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Loudon, N.H. in early January, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Loudon, N.H. since January, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.